Sweeter Than Chocolate
by Insane But Happy
Summary: What could be sweeter than chocolate? Robin and Starfire are about to find out. Fluffy little RS OneShot


**A/N: **Well, I'm back with another R/S one-shot. x3 I can't help it, I love this pairing so much. xD Anyhoo, I got the idea to write this story while eating a chocolate bar- coincidence? I think not!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Teen Titans, I wouldn't be writing stories about them, I'd be writing the freakin' show!

**Sweeter Than Chocolate**

Starfire loved chocolate. Since the very first time she had tasted it, it had held a special place in her heart, right next to the delicious 'beverage' known as mustard. No other food could tickle your senses quite like chocolate, and the way it melted on your tongue was positively delightful. So when Robin had gone grocery shopping earlier that day and had returned with a box of chocolates especially for the resident alien, she had all but knocked the wind out of him as she straddled him with hugs and profuse thanks. The others had laughed, and Robin had merely smiled, happy that he had been able to please Starfire so.

It was for that reason that Starfire now found herself sitting at the kitchen table in a state of peaceful bliss. She plucked a round chocolate from the box sitting on the table in front of her and popped it expertly into her waiting mouth, a little squeak of delight escaping her lips. Each chocolate always had the same affect on her. Letting the chocolate melt on her tongue, she savored the sweet, smooth sensation. It was a sensation that never got old.

"Enjoying yourself?" a familiar voice spoke from behind her. She turned her head to see Robin take a seat beside her, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips.

Not wanting to be rude by speaking while her mouth was full, Starfire opted to nod enthusiastically. Robin chuckled and waited for the alien girl to swallow.

"Oh, the chocolate is simply wonderful!" she gushed, her eyes sparkling, "You must have some!"

She pushed the box in front of Robin, eyes shining. Robin smiled, but shook his head.

"You have them," he said, pushing the chocolate box back in front of Starfire, who now wore a somewhat dejected expression.

"I got those chocolates for you," Robin explained hastily, "You shouldn't have to share them."

Starfire's expression changed from disappointment to skepticism, her little eyebrow quirked, an expression Robin had rarely seen on the little alien's face, and she shook her head, pushing the box once more towards Robin. She fixed him a stern look, though her eyes still sparkled.

"It would be selfish for me to keep such wonderful treats to myself," she said firmly, plucking a chocolate from the box and holding it right up in front of Robin's face, "I insist on sharing my bounty with you!"

Sighing in resignation, Robin accepted the chocolate and put it in his mouth, scowling at her. Starfire matched his frown defiantly, and the two sat like that for a moment, glaring at each other. Then the corner of Robin's mouth twitched, and they both simultaneously bust into laughter. With great effort, Robin forced himself to swallow the chocolate without choking, and once their laughter had subsided, he spoke again.

"Well, since you insist…I guess I could have a few more…" he said with a quirky smile, and to his surprise, Starfire smirked.

"Good," she said smugly, picking up a chocolate of her own and popping it in her mouth. Robin did the same, and the two ate their chocolate contentedly. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but notice how cute his alien friend looked while she ate her chocolate. She would eagerly pop one in her mouth, her eyes instantly lighting up. She would then close her eyes for a minute, savoring the taste. Her eyes would then snap open again, and she would smile and eagerly reach for another chocolate, making Robin chuckle. Her antics were adorable.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, especially when there wasn't too much of it to begin with, and not long after, Robin and Starfire found themselves down to the last chocolate.

"You have it," Robin said instantly, "I'm full."

Starfire sighed, shaking her head.

"Let us not start this again!" she said, smiling and rolling her eyes. Robin wondered where she had learned that particular action, since Starfire was never one to use sarcasm. He figured she had probably learned it from Raven.

"Look, Starfire, it was your chocolate to begin with, so just eat the last one. I've had enough already." he insisted, but Starfire wasn't listening. She picked up the chocolate and brought it up to her eyes, examining it closely. Then, she brought it to her lips and bit down on it, biting off half of it. She smiled proudly, setting the other half on the table in front of Robin. Robin look down at is awkwardly, feeling torn. On one hand, who knew what weird alien germs could have possibly been transferred from Starfire's mouth to the chocolate? Did Starfire even have weird alien germs? But then on the other hand, how could he resist that expectant expression she now wore, waiting for him to eat it?

Unable to decide what to do next, Robin just stared down daftly at his half. Starfire had finished her half by now, and was growing a bit impatient.

"Robin, are you not going to eat your half?" she asked, frowning. Robin looked up and smiled weakly.

"Uh…" he said, but was unable to produce a valid answer. He couldn't turn it down; Starfire would be hurt, but on the other hand…weird alien germs… "Eh…"

Starfire seemed to be thinking hard. Then a look of comprehension dawned on her face, and she smiled warmly.

"Oh, I know what troubles you…" she said, her voice somewhat apologetic. Robin's eyes widened.

"It's not your fault, Star-" he said hastily, feeling guilty about his silly paranoia, but Starfire cut him off cheerfully.

"You are still concerned about eating my last chocolate!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh Robin, silly, I _told_ you, I want to share with you."

Robin was taken aback.

"Huh? Wha-?" but he was cut off as Starfire leaned forward and popped the chocolate in his mouth, her fingers brushing lightly against his lips as she did so, and Robin could feel his face heat up at the close proximity of their faces and the softness of her touch on his lip. Starfire seemed to realize the awkward situation as well, because a blush tinted her cheeks and she faltered.

"Uh…See? The chocolate tastes good…" she said nervously, moving her hand away, but Robin quickly moved his hand to grasp that of Starfire. Starfire's blush deepened, but she made no more effort to pull away as their eyes locked. Robin found himself out of breath.

"Yeah…delicious…" Robin said huskily, and before either of them knew it, Starfire's lips were captured in his, all thoughts of weird alien germs fleeing from his mind instantly. The kiss was short, but sweet, and the two pulled back to look at each other breathlessly. Robin found himself at a loss for words, unable to believe what had just happened. However, Starfire quickly remedied that by eagerly going in for another kiss. This one was longer, slower; the two of them savoring the warm sensation that sent shivers down their spine. His hand still firmly grasping Starfire's, Robin moved his other hand to the back of Starfire's neck, and Starfire brought her other arm to loops around his neck in return. Robin could feel Starfire sighing happily against his lips, and he smiled; because both of them had to agree, even chocolate didn't taste this good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And there you have it; a nice, sticky puddle of mush. x3 I seem to have fallen into a habit of writing short one-shots…not sure if that's a good thing…but I can't help it, they just sort of come out that way. oO;; Anyhoo, not my best work, but I just felt like writing something particularly gooey and sweet, so there you have it. And you know what else is sweet? I nice, long review. x3


End file.
